Ecstasy
by tomo.yume
Summary: As Ritsuka gets older, loosing his ears is the first thing om his mind. Will Soubi give in to Ritsuka's plead for adulthood?


"Ritsuka" Soubi said. The first word after a while of walking in complete silence, other than a few exchanged glances at each other. Ritsuka looked up from the uneven sidewalk and over to Soubi who had been walking along side of him like a lost puppy dog. "I have to drop off this painting at my house. I need Kio to hand it in for me." Ritsuka had never really seen any of Soubi's art pieces before. But then again, he never asked. It had never occurred to him to actually ask Soubi about his paintings, or what he liked to paint. He just never really cared before. He wondered what Soubi painted, though, and became curious. He thought maybe it was time to ask.

"Soubi, why don't you ever show me your paintings?" He muttered curiously as he stared at his feet. He didn't expect Soubi to give a tangible answer, but he asked anyways. A puff of smoke escaped Soubi's slightly parted mouth, and his cigarette fell to the floor.

"Ritsuka, would you like me to paint you?" Ritsuka's eyes widened and his pale cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Why couldn't he just answer the question like an ordinary person would?

"Soubi!" Ritsuka replied aggravated. He grabbed Soubi's scarf and pulled him down till he was at eye level with him. "I asked why you never show me your paintings!" Soubi's thin, still lips formed into a smirk. He knew Ritsuka would provide that sort of reaction. He always did. He noticed Ritsuka, who had an unsatisfying, frustrated look on his face. Ritsuka released his grasp on Soubi's scarf, with a grunt of frustration. He looked away, and then down at his feet once again. He could tell Soubi was still looking at him, but he didn't care. He just wanted a straight answer, even though he normally never got one. Suddenly a hand lightly grasped his chin, lifting his head up. Soubi looked at Ritsuka and bent down, still holding on.

"Would you like to see my paintings?" Soubi asked with a wide smile on his face. He was waiting for Ritsuka to shout something offensive back at him. Instead, Ritsuka just stood there and stared. Ritsuka could see Soubi's piercing sapphire eyes gazing back at him. His long flaxen hair swayed as a cool breeze let by, sending icy shivers down his slender back.

"Well, I'd like you to treat me like the 15 year old that I am, and take these bothersome ears away." Ritsuka added in, in hopes of Soubi giving in this time. Ever since he entered the 9th grade, he had lost most of his shame, and had begun to ask Soubi about the topic of loosing his ears. Soubi would constantly reply with a "Not now, Ritsuka. When you're a little older." But Ritsuka never really stopped asking. He just asked and asked, hoping that one day, the answer Soubi would utter, would be "Yes". After all, most of the kids in his class were already starting to loose _their_ ears, so why not him?

"Ritsuka, you know I won't do that until you are a little older." Soubi reminded him. "Now, what about my paintings? Would you still like to see those?"

Ritsuka violently shoved Soubi's hand off his chin, and began to walk towards the house.

"Whatever. You can show me when we get to your house."

As they walked through the door, Ritsuka promptly rushed for a chair. His legs were worn-out, and he hadn't eaten all day. Breathing rather heavily, he glanced at Soubi as he removed his coat and threw it onto a chair near the door. Soubi sat on his bed and tied his long hair up.

"Aren't you going to take your coat off, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked thoughtfully.

"Ugh, yeah" He replied. He took his coat off along with his book bag and placed them on the back of the chair he was resting on. Soubi took out a cigarette, and lit it. Smoke filled the air as he took a drag, and Ritsuka grew uncomfortable. It was a disgusting, rather bad habit of his; one of the things Ritsuka despised about him. Among many other things.

"Ritsuka, my paintings are over there." Said Soubi, nodding in the direction of a glass cabinet near his bed.

There was a leather portfolio resting up againsed the cabinet doors. Spotting the portfolio, he got up from his chair, and walked over to the cabinet to view the paintings inside. He knelt down to pick it up, and slowly unzipped the zipper around it. As he removed the contents inside, his hand slipped, and the paintings fell to the floor like leaves off a tree. He quickly scurried to pile them up again in a neat fashion, but ended up placing them on the floor anyways for an over-all view. Curious, he sifted through the paintings, and wasn't surprised to find that Soubi had done quite a lot on butterflies. None the less, there was something about Soubi's paintings that was mesmerizing. He hadn't realized how talented Soubi actually was with a paint brush, until now. It made him wonder why he hadn't asked to see them sooner. He continued to move on through the pile and noticed a certain painting that caught his eye. He picked it up to get a closer look and found himself fixated. It was of a butterfly of course, but it was different from the others, and it seemed to remind him of Semei in a way. Ritsuka helped himself up off the floor, and made his way over to the bed where Soubi was, with the painting in his hands.

"Soubi, this painting..." Ritsuka paused. The words "Is beautiful" didn't seem to want to come out. Soubi put out his cigarette in an ashtray on his night table and turned to face Ritsuka. He could tell Ritsuka liked his painting… The very one he had painted the day before Semei had died.

"Do you like this painting, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka looked at the painting.

"Yes. It's my favorite." He replied looking up from the painting and then at Soubi.

"You can have it then, Ritsuka." Soubi said with his usual smiling face. Ritsuka smiled in delight.

"I love your smile. Too bad I hardly see it, Ritsuka."

"You'd get to see it a lot more if you did me the one favor I keep asking you for." Ritsuka smirked, and lifted his left leg over Soubi, now straddling him.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi let out, but Ritsuka had cut him off.

"Soubi" Ritsuka whined. "Why don't you just obey my command and get rid of these awful ears. I'm old enough I've told you."

"Ritsuka, you are not old enough." Soubi simply said, still underneath Ritsuka. Ritsuka pressed up harder against Soubi and bent down a bit, twirling Soubi's hair around his frail fingers.

"Why not? Why are you pushing me away, aren't I the one you want, Soubi? I'm ready, I know I am." He said lightly, and kissed Soubi. Soubi lifted Ritsuka off his lips, and gave him a hug.

"You still aren't old enough." He plainly stated.

"Soubi, do you care about me?" Ritsuka said. "I mean, do you really love me like you say you do?" Soubi Smiled. He had infact fallen in love with Ritsuka. He loved him with all his heart, and would fight for him till the end, despite the difference of their names.

"I didn't think it was possible." Soubi answered, getting up to light another cigarette. Ritsuka was puzzled. "Wasn't possible?" He thought.

"You're nothing like your brother" Ritsuka froze. He didn't know how to react to that remark. He had always thought of himself as a younger image of his brother. But maybe that was just from the exterior point of view. He certainly wasn't strong like Semei, or tall like Semei, or quite as smart as Semei was. But he liked to think he was like Semei to some extent.

"That's why I've come to love you more, Ritsuka." Ritsuka's eyes widened. Did he really care for him, or was Soubi just saying that to fill the silence?

"Do you mean that Soubi?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi looked at the ceiling.

"Iv never meant anything more." He said. Ritsuka watched Soubi as he gazed at ceiling.

"Soubi, you're telling the truth right?" Soubi looked at Ritsuka. His piercing sapphire eyes caused Ritsuka to grow weak in the knees, making him melt with just that one glance. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's neck and kissed his cheek.

"You are my sacrifice, Ritsuka." Soubi whispered. Ritsuka took Soubi's hand and massaged it gently.

"Soubi... Remember when you said you'd make me loose my ears?" Soubi sighed. He knew what question Ritsuka was about to ask.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi was cut off yet again.

"Soubi, do you remember?"

"Yes" Soubi replied.

"Well, why can't you just do it to me now?" Ritsuka said. He quickly went for the button of Soubi's shirt, and began to undo it.

"Ritsuka" Soubi warned, catching Ritsuka's hand in the act. "Don't rush it, we have plenty of time."

"Soubi... Common." Ritsuka moaned. He was taken over by the sudden urge that had been there for so long, that at this point he really didn't care. He needed Soubi and nothing else seemed to matter. Soubi lay back. He thought about the consequences of Ritsuka loosing his ears, and weather Ritsuka was actually ready or just rushing it. He did seem persistent on this topic though, so maybe he'd give in if this were really what he wanted.

"Ritsuka, are you sure your ready? Is this really what you want?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka's eyes lit up. He reached for Soubi's hair and twirled it around his fingers.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka said softly "Please." Ritsuka grabbed Soubi's neck and licked his cheek. He kissed Soubi once again and this time Soubi kissed back with undeniable passion. Soubi pulled away for a moment, and looked at Ritsuka.

"Ok, ok, if were going to do this, you need to slow down. You don't want it to end so quickly, do you?" Soubi said to Ritsuka, who was now biting his ear.

Ritsuka ran his hand down Soubi's neck. He delicately unbuttoned Soubi's shirt, and continued to run his fingers down, down, down Soubi's chest. The way Ritsuka moved his hands across Soubi's body felt unreal. Soubi jerked his head back, and closed his eyes. He laid his head on Soubi's chest.

"Soubi, you're okay with this, right?" Ritsuka asked in a soft, almost faint voice. Soubi put his arms around Ritsuka and rubbed his back.

"Well, this is what you wanted, isn't it? I can only hold back for so long- now all I can do is follow."

"It IS what I wanted," Ritsuka said, still lying on Soubi's chest.

"Command me, Ritsuka," Soubi said evenly, leaning in closer to Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka could hear Soubi's heart beating faster and faster. He knew Soubi was enjoying himself, so he lifted his head from Soubi's pounding chest and kissed it lightly. He then made his way up and kissed Soubi's neck, and then lips.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka said. "Teach me… now." Recognizing that he was to follow Ritsuka's instructions, he perused in his words without hesitation. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's neck and whispered ever so softly into his ear.

"Yes, master." And with that, he took Ritsuka down. Ritsuka's back went on the mattress, and Soubi had arched over him with an arm on either side of his shoulders. Ritsuka reached for Soubi's hair and took it down from the ponytail. It came down on Ritsuka's face like silk and smelled like shampoo and cigarettes. Ritsuka didn't mind- he was just relieved that finally Soubi had given in.

The sky grew darker, and Ritsuka hadn't even though about his curfew. It just really didn't seem to matter at that point. He looked at Soubi, and seemed to find joy in his eyes. It was something Ritsuka had never seen in him before. Soubi put his hand on Ritsuka's torso and began to slide it upwards into his shirt. Ritsuka fell into a spell of pleasure he had never experienced before. Soubi's hands felt incredible on his skin, but he still wasn't satisfied. Soubi kissed Ritsuka and continued to move his hand up his shirt until it started to slide away from the top of his pants.

"Finally" Ritsuka thought excitedly. Everything seemed slightly foggy and unknown, but he knew what was going on. Ritsuka wrapped his fingers around the top of his jeans and began to wiggle out of them. Soubi sat back and looked a little displeased.

"So you don't help me with mine?"

Ritsuka was surprised, but still knew Soubi wanted him just as much as he wanted Soubi. He quickly took his own pants off and then seductively crawled over to Soubi. Ritsuka wasn't sure where to start, there were just so many new interesting things to explore. All of it right under this piece of material. Although Ritsuka would have liked to just take them off as soon as possible, he would rather see Soubi's reaction if he undid them slowly. Soubi tilted his head back and waited, Ritsuka seemed frozen. Was the boy not ready? But his questions all stopped when he felt something warm on his thigh.

Ritsuka had never done this before, but could tell he was doing something right because Soubi had seemed to start to slip away more and more within every moment Ritsuka touched him. He slid his hand up high until it was even with zipper of the jeans. Ritsuka slid his hand to the side little by little, feeling all of what lay underneath.

Soubi felt it too; he felt the warmth of Ritsuka's fingertips through the fabric. His sweaty hands grabbed the sheet of the bed in great satisfaction. Ritsuka could feel the heat coming from Soubi's sleek body and moved in with great stimulation. Slowly grazing his hand across Soubi's lower level, Ritsuka seized his pant zipper and started to undo it, feeling excitement and anxiety all at the same time.

Gratifying thoughts raced through Ritsuka's mind of what he wanted to do, but it was all just too much for him. Slowly examining, and pleasing Soubi was the only way to do it. The heat the two produced made it hard to breath, but neither of them paid any attention to the lack of oxygen. Ritsuka spread apart the sides of the zipper until it was undone. He placed his hands on Soubi's hips and then lowered his arms down – making his pants go along with them. Soubi's pants were finally off.

"Well now that that's done-"

Ritsuka sat up straight, proud of his accomplishment. He looked at Soubi, and then placed his arms around his neck. He than pulled him self up and sat on the man. Than he adjusted his position by lying back a little bit, letting Soubi support his weight. Ritsuka quickly went for Soubi's shirt –since the buttons were already undone it came off pretty easy. As soon as he got it off, he sat very pleased. He had managed to completely undress the man, except for one thing.

"You know, we can't really do anything if our boxers are still on" Soubi laughed. Ritsuka blushed.

"I know that! I'm not stupid!" Although Ritsuka was happy that this moment had come, he was also very scared. He had grown in the past 3 years but he still didn't know if he was up to "standard" size. Soubi sighed. If anything was going to happen now, he had to take the lead. He pushed Ritsuka off of him, causing his to topple over. Confused, Ritsuka had to speak up.

"Uh… Soubi what are y-?" Soubi went for Ritsuka's boxers and pulled them off quickly.

"HEY!" Ritsuka belted out. He immediately went red and tried to cover what ever he could. Soubi laughed and leaned in over Ritsuka, until his face was right over his. They could feel each other's hot air escaping from their mouths and bodies. Soubi kissed Ritsuka's forehead, and let his lips lie there for a short while. Ritsuka pushed him down to meet his lips and than kissed him. Their tongues worked playfully as one of Soubi's hand ventured elsewhere. Ritsuka couldn't believe what was happening. His body felt hot and cold, his mind drifted, but the rest of him knew what to do. His mouth made noises between kisses and his tongue worked over time with Soubi's. At that time, Soubi stopped and moved off of Ritsuka,

"What the hell!?" Ritsuka yelled in protest. "Why did you stop!?"

"Turn around" Soubi sighed. "Yes I know it feels good, but that won't do anything for your ears. If you want me to _show you_ than turn around."

"Turn around…. I don-" Ritsuka tried to talk but Soubi, who was running out of patience, was already turning Ritsuka over.

Ritsuka sat patiently as Soubi played around with a bottle of unknown lotion stuff. He wasn't going to ask what it was, because Soubi wouldn't have given him a straight answer anyway.

"Hey, Soubi… I don't think this is fair." Ritsuka stared blankly at the wall in front of him. "And why is that Ritsuka?" Soubi put down the bottle.

"Here I am, completely _exposed_ and you still have your boxers on!" Ritsuka cried in aggravation. Soubi smiled

"Don't worry Ritsuka. And no, my boxers aren't on" Ritsuka turned his head quickly wanting to see – well Soubi… or a part of Soubi of if anything. But his head never got to turn all the way around because he felt something, something… different.

"Sou…bi..." Ritsuka's mind went blurry, and he forgot about Soubi and his boxers. Soubi smiled again.

"This still isn't the way to loose your ears, hold on one second". If what Soubi was doing _wasn't_ the way to loose your ears – than what ever was next, Ritsuka didn't know if he could handle it. His body already felt tense, but he wanted _more_. So when Soubi stopped, Ritsuka yelled

"Soubi! Why are you constantly stopping! I'm gu-" Ritsuka didn't finish his sentence once again.

"So Ritsuka, how are you doing now?" Soubi's hands rested on Ritsuka's shoulders, giving him some leverage.

"Uh…" Ritsuka couldn't talk, he couldn't think, he could just feel; his body pulsated as Soubi did his work. Ritsuka pulled on the sheets and was about to moan when Soubi did it for him. Ritsuka couldn't believe that sound came from Soubi's mouth. Maybe Soubi did feel _something_ after all. Soubi started to go faster and harder, and Ritsuka was about to break. He groaned and gasped for air, but he didn't want it stop. Every time he thought he had reached his point, another rush of pleasure raced through his body. He didn't want it to stop – not now, a little more. But then Soubi started to slow down.

"Sou-bi, why… are you stopp..ing" Ritsuka panted.

Could Soubi be getting tired? No, it was something else…

"I need to st-op" Soubi managed to get out the last word with some trouble_. Soubi? Out of breath?_ Thought Ritsuka.

"Tired alre-" Again Ritsuka had been cut off, since a surge of pleasurable pain rushed through his body. Ritsuka moaned loudly. Soubi give him one last thrust and than pulled away. Ritsuka wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, but he didn't have enough air. He lay panting on the bed, overwhelmed. Soubi too, lay breathless.


End file.
